


Erm, hi!

by B_bFf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chubby, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_bFf/pseuds/B_bFf
Summary: This is completely made up and I hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

INTRO  
I like looking at him. Especially on Thursdays when he wears his white PE shorts, as I can see the outline of his underpants. Call me naughty, call it a guilty pleasure, but I have to keep this secret; people would make fun of me otherwise. Alessandro is the butt of many a cruel person's joke because he's a bit chubby, and he had a habit of making funny faces. But I find him so sexy, all I can think of each night is cuddling with him, and then I have to wash my hands. 

Monday 19th  
"Morning Alessandro!" I called as he went past on his bike. He smiles back. What a beautiful face. I go in to the classroom and take my usual seat and chat with my friends.  
I stare longingly at him across the room, but I crack on with the work at hand.

I get through the day, but a longing still lies within me. Maybe I should... No. I don't have the courage. All I have to do is ask. But I can't! Yes I can. My mind argues with itself on how to approach him. 

I wander over to the bike shed and open my mouth...  
"Erm, hi?" I ask, blushing profusely.

"Yes?" He looks almost frightened, with soft brown eyes imploring like a puppy's.

"Can I... Can I, erm, give you a hug Alessandro?"

"Why would you want to do that Ben?"

"Please," I move a bit closer, "call me Benjamin."

"OK, Benjamin, why do you want to hug me?"

"Because.., because.," the words stick in my mouth.  
I fling my arms around his slightly wide body and pull him close. I bury my head in his neck. Alessandro blushes and his arms slowly come up and pat me on the back before linking. A rush of blood flows to my privates and it rises to attention, pushing against Alessandro's member.

"Heh, looks like someone is getting excited" Alessandro chuckles. "Maybe we should find somewhere quiet to do this."

I nod. We walk inside and find a quiet place.


	2. The act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What fun can Benjamin and Alessandro get up to? ;)  
> Please comment

I closed the door behind us. The room we found was out of the way but not after too many stairs or Alessandro would have been too tired. We smile at each other. He presses against me and the door and we kiss. A slobbery, messy one know we know what we want.  
We throw off our ties and shirts and move to the middle of the classroom. His rolls make for good handles as we explore each others mouths, tongues pushing and sliding about. We're both groaning and moaning and grunting with pleasure. Each of us grappling with the other, entwining. I can feel his cock hard against my thigh and he can definitely feel mine. 


End file.
